1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to radio frequency identification devices. The invention more particularly concerns the application of radio frequency identification technology for the transfer of component information in fiber optic testing.
2. Discussion of the Background
Radio frequency identification devices (RFID) are known in the art. Typically, radio frequency identification systems incorporate an antenna or coil, a transceiver (with decoder), and a transponder (RF tag). Often times the antenna and the transceiver are packaged together so as to form a reader or interrogator. The transponder includes a transponder antenna and an integrated circuit chip attached to the transponder antenna. The antenna or coil emits a radio wave which induces an electrical current in the antenna of the transponder. The electrical current then activates the integrated circuit chip of the transponder. The integrated circuit chip can then transmit information through the antenna of the transponder via radio waves back to the antenna or coil. Information can be stored on the integrated circuit as either read only memory or read/write memory.
Radio frequency identification devices can be either active or passive. An active system includes a transponder which contains its own power source. In contrast, in a passive system the transponder obtains the energy from the radio waves emanating from the antenna or coil so as to enable the transponder to operate and transmit information. A transponder operating in accordance with the active system is able to transmit information to the antenna or coil over a greater distance than is a transponder operating in accordance with the passive system. However, the transponder operating in accordance with the active system is larger than the transponder operating in accordance with the passive system. Furthermore, typically, transponders operating in accordance with the passive system contain integrated circuit chips that have read only memory. Examples of radio frequency identification components are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,626; 5,448,110; 6,118,379; 6,147,655; 6,424,263; 6,429,831; 6,445,297; 6,451,154; 6,677,917; and 6,784,802. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,626; 5,448,110; 6,118,379; 6,147,655; 6,424,263; 6,429,831; 6,445,297; 6,451,154; 6,677,917; and 6,784,802 are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Connectors and panels or patch panels are also known in the art. Known connectors include fiber optic connectors and electrically conductive connectors. An electrically conductive connector can be attached to electrically conductive cable such as copper based cable, or the electrical conductive connector can be integrated into a device such as an optoelectronic device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,063 discloses electrical connectors and cables, and an optoelectronic device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,063 is hereby incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an electrical connector 120 attached to an electrically conductive cable 122. Also shown is a complementary receptacle 130 into which the electrical connector 120 mates. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of another version of an electrical connector 140. The connector 140 is shown from a first perspective and a second perspective. FIG. 2 also discloses another version of a complementary receptacle 150. FIG. 3 is a perspective view of an optoelectronic device 160 which includes a fiber optic connector 170 and an electrical connector 180. The background material provided below concentrates on fiber optic connectors.
The front panel of a host device has many receptacles. Each receptacle accepts at least an individual fiber optic cable. The other end of the fiber optic cable connects to another device. The fiber optic cable can have a length of a few meters or of a few kilometers. A host device can accommodate a few hundred fiber optic cables. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,674, and 5,481,634 disclose a fiber optic cable having a fiber optic connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,233,674, and 5,481,634 are hereby incorporated herein by reference. FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a fiber optic cable 30 having a fiber optic connector 10. Attached to the fiber optic connector 10 is a strain relief boot 20. Formed as part of the optic connector is a release lever 40. FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the fiber optic cable 30 of FIG. 4 taken from another angle where a ferrule 50 is exposed. The fiber optic connector 10 conforms to the LC style of fiber optic connectors.
As discussed above, a optical fiber can connect two devices together where the two devices are separated by a distance ranging from a few meters to a few kilometers. To transmit and receive data over long distances, the optical fiber, and the fiber optic connector terminating the optical fiber, must have acceptable power loss levels. Loss of power of the optical signal can occur due to attenuation and insertion loss. Attenuation of the optical signal can occur due to scatter, back reflection, diffusion, and etc. The attenuation losses are typically due to the less than perfect optical transparency material used to make the optical fiber and due to the angle and surface preparation of the terminal ends of the optical fiber. An insertion loss is the power loss of the optical data signal at the interface between one end of the fiber optic cable and the device to which it is connected. Thus, knowledge of the fiber optic cables functional parameters, including attenuation, insertion loss, and back reflection are important to the proper operation of an optical fiber based communication system.